How The Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by AwesomeTsubakiAndYaya
Summary: Re-written! He cheated. She left for Five years. They lost hope. She came back, but with more than they bargained for..she has a Boyfriend and a Daughter! Who is "She" and who is "He" you ask? Simple: Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau & Souma Kukai. Rated: T maybe M


How the past comes back to haunt you...

**Me: HIYA! This is a Shugo Chara! Story! :P that I re-wrote because I was shown my mistakes . ^^" Thank You Mrs. Flamer. **

**K-chan: Why am I here **_**again**_**? -.-'''…. oh well, I'll do the disclaimer…**

**C-chan doesn't own anything in the first two chapters….cos there are OC's…DON'T BE ANGRY! They are just small characters she purposely made so that Utau could have friends in her own age group! Okay? We good? Please enjoy the story :D .**

* * *

><p>Past Ages: (youngest to oldest) Yaya: Thirteen and-a-half.<p>

Kairi: Fourteen and-a-quarter. Rima: Fifteen (Almost Sixteen).

Nagihiko: Sixteen (just turned). Amu: Seventeen and-a-half.

Kukai: Eighteen

Utau: Nineteen

Ikuto: Twenty (just turned).

X~X x-x X~X x-x X~X x-x

Everything was silent in the Tsukiyomi and Souma household (actually, it was an Penthouse-style apartment... owned by Utau) but not for good reasons.

"So, what's your explanation, Kuukai? What's going to be your excuse?" Utau breathed in and out at a rapid rate, trying to control the anger building up in her and almost sending her over the edge, her face looking down at the floor, so her ankle length hair was hitting the cold and hard laminate flooring. Kuukai and Utau were in the living room, Utau was sitting up straight, looking forward, hardly blinking whereas Kuukai was crouched down with his back leaning against the wall and his head cupped with his hands. The silence had gone on for a good ten minutes before Utau broke it. Kuukai lifted his head slightly, "There's no explanation, why should there be?" his voice showed nothing of the truth, though. This angered Utau to such a degree, she stood up in what could have been simply milliseconds, "No explanation, eh? Well...then, my view I think- no, wait, I know there should be one Souma Kuukai! Especially since I know that you have been cheating on me!" Her eyes were filled with fiery hatred. Kuukai was facing up and, whilst still crouched, completely pinned against the wall from fright. He tried to ask, "How would know that I'm cheating?".

He had stood up, cautiously, whilst saying his sentence. Earning a glare filled with disgust from Utau, she replied, looking down at the laminate flooring once again, "Well… Did you seriously think I wouldn't think something was going on when I smelt another woman's fragrance on your best clothes, and I found out it wasn't Rima's, Yaya's, or Amu's? Or when you started ignoring my calls and texts? Or when you started being all distant around me, and having to remember the right name to call me when we actually had a chance to talk? Did you actually think that I wouldn't this all out?" Kukai opened his mouth to protest, but Utau beat him to it, "Ooh, wait. Of course you would think that! Wouldn't you? Since I'm simply just,-" she now quoted one of his texts sent to the 'mystery woman', 'a useless stereotypical dumb blonde!' her eyes lost all emotion and were now brimming with tears, Kuukai lost all control of his words, nothing could make the situation any worse, right? "Well, I'm sorry if I have to make sure I have a life without you basically, since you practically live in your recording studio! And have been for the past Two months! For gods sake! You could have been cheating on me!" Utau looked at him with a tear-stained face, and whispered, "If I was cheating I would have owned up to it, but I haven't, why would I cheat on the one and only guy I thought I had feelings for! And do NOT give me that crap! You have cheating on me for way longer than the past two months!" Kuukai was speechless, he couldn't process anything or control his actions, which ended with him pulling the crying and pained Utau into a hug, "Don't. Kuukai!" Utau punched him in the rib-cage, not harshly, but just enough to catch him off guard and distract him, and back away from him quickly, "Don't" her once angered voice trailed off into a whisper. Kukai opened his mouth, "Can we work this out?" his voice sounded like one of a weak seven year old, and eyes were pleading her for an answer. Utau raised her left eyebrow and scoffed, "What do you think?" her tone of voice was of one so disgusted, anyone would have thought there was venom on her tongue.

Kuukai looked at her, no trace of emotion or feeling on his face. Not because he didn't care, it was there was no way to portray all the mixed feelings inside of him. He zoned out, there was nothing he could to save the relationship now. Oh, what fool he had been! He cheated on his longest and (he had and probably would never tell Utau this though) First ever relationship...and he cheated on her, the girl that captured his heart from first glance. The girl that showed him that, even when you had a serious and grown up view of the world, you could still have fun and be yourself, and that life could actually get better when you acted your age... Well, at least in front of people, she taught him to keep composure in front of your other acquaintances then be able to let yourself go loose and crazy by yourself or with your bestest friends and/or family. She was the girl that taught him all of that... She was the girl he wanted to be able to teach their own family-their own children-those things. But that was never going to happen now, he screwed it entirely up, by cheating on her. And even worse, he cheated on her with Yamabuki Saaya. He couldn't remember why he did it, the night he decided to go with Saaya, was an entire blur.

Kuukai was stuck in his own world so much, he almost missed seeing Utau come out from their bedroom, with two suitcases and a backpack in tow. She walked towards the living room door, a stern and determined look plastered on her porcelain coloured face. Kuukai ran towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders with a firm grip, and looked her in the eyes, "Please! Don't go! Wha-what I did with Saaya. It was a huge damn mistake!" Utau looked at him, "I'm going to correct you Souma Kuukai-'cause, let's face, you were never that good when it came to grammar or long sentences" Kuukai looked at her like a confused puppy, "Number one: It isn't 'What I _did_ with Saaya', it's 'What I am _doing_ with Saaya'! Number two: It, once again, isn't 'It _was_ a huge damn mistake' it is more along the lines of, It _is_ a huge damn mistake, that I didn't think about when I did it in the beginning, nor did I give a damn when I realized that I was committing adultery!' Utau took advantage of the state of shock Kuukai had gone into to back out of his grip, make her way out of the door and closed it with a violent slam, but not before mumbling the sentence, 'Hope you have a nice life with Saaya, jackass.' in a monotone _he is no longer worth it_, she thought to herself.

Click, Click, Click, Click...Click

That was all Kuukai could hear, the clicking of Utau's high heeled shoes against the apartment buildings marble flooring. And as soon as the sound faded away, he collapsed to his knees and allowed the tears that he had been holding in for the entire night to flow out. He was like that for up to too many minutes to be counted.

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X

Utau's P.O.V

I was stood outside an traditional-Japanese styled house- no, not Nagihiko's, it was Rima's. I waited for five minutes before I heard the giggling of three teenagers. Their names? Hinamori Amu, Mashiro Rima, and Yuiki Yaya. They were some of my greatest, bestest and closest friends. They had stuck with me though everything. They didn't go crazy at me when I told them about my hunch oh Kuukai cheating, they listened. Then when they-

"Utau-chan? Why are you here?" Yaya asked, worriedly, breaking my train of thought.

"I got the truth from Kuukai… the cheating idiot!" I gave an exasperated laugh and let a few tears flow out. And they were all by my side in seconds. All saying they would help me though this...until Rima caught sight of my luggage.

"Utau, why do you have luggage? Do you want to stay here?"

I shook my head, indicating that I didn't.

"No...Rima, Amu, Yaya. I'm moving to Korea. With my step father, Aimi, Yuika, and Ruka. Their boyfriends and Kaito" Kaito was my closest male friend that I had and the first I made soon after me and Ikuto quit Easter and I decided to try and go public school. And So were Aimi, Yuika, and Ruka. They were the Korean Amu, Rima and Yaya! haha. And my step father, throughout his childhood, travelled to Korea. So, he had picked up the language and had made acquaintances. He offered me this opportunity months ago, I had called him forty five minutes ago, only five minuets before I had confronted Kuukai, and told him to meet me here, he agreed.

I was stuck in my own world so much Amu had to shout, "Why do you have to leave? You're a strong girl! Why do this over a freaking boy?"

I smiled weakly, and replied, "I would never be able to live with myself, if I knew that the father of my child was that cheating idiot and that he lived in the same location as me!" The girls looked at me as if I had seven heads.

"What?" they all spoke in unison. So I repeated myself.

"Girls... I'm Pregnant..." and before they could speak any more, the limo pulled over and when the window was rolled down, Aimi jokingly shouted in Korean, "Get your pregnant ass in here! Hahaha!" I laughed. and looked at the girls, who were reacting in their own ways: Yaya was bawling her little eyes out, Amu only let out a few small and short lived tears, before her cool n' spicy attitude kicked in, and Rima just stood there, no emotion visible on her face and I wouldn't be able to tell you how she was reacting on the inside, to be honest. Rima was always a hard girl to figure out. "So, your leaving?" I nodded, holding back tears. They ran over and hugged me tightly. They had dropped their bags in the process. and so I picked them up...But, not before I slipped in my gifts to them in there. We swapped our goodbyes and good lucks. And then I was in the limo, ready to start my new life… And I couldn't wait!

X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-X-xx-x

Kuukai's P.O.V

X-xx-X~The End...for now.~X-xx-X

Xx**:..:**xX

**Me: I think that I got all of the mistakes ^^ so I am happy about that! Tell me what you think! ^.^ Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
